Twin Reborn
by OnyxBear22
Summary: Why couldn't I just sleep? Maybe this is all apart of my imagination. Yeah that's it. There is no way that this is happening. I just need to sleep.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Dragon age. Hope you like the story though.**

I just wanted to sleep, what's so wrong with that. I had to go and die and leave Lilynette to die too. Lilynette... I can't believe that happened; Lilynette's gone and now I'm all alone, all alone, all alone again. I took a deep breathe. At least it's an improvement from working for Aizen, but still I'm alone for the first time in... well since before Lilynette. Crazy shinigami I don't know why I trusted him. I open my eyes only to close them again because of the brightness of the Sun. Wait, Sun! I sit up abruptly and look around. What I saw surprised me. Here I was surrounded by trees, trees and wait for it more trees. Wasn't I suppose to be reborn or walk in limbo or whatever.

"I'm telling you Hawke that noise came from over here." said a deep scruffy voice in the distance.

"Your hearing things again Varric. Maybe you need to get your ears checked." said a female voice. They were getting closer. My senses alert to the potential threats.

"Guys, Varric's right there is something over there." Said another male voice.

"Huh. What do you mean Anders?" Said the same female voice as before.

"Something from the Fade is over there so be on your guard. Justice said it's very compelling. Whatever it is." Silence could be heard after the newly dubbed Anders said that.

Hmm... The Fade; wonder what that is. I could here the footsteps better as the group got closer. Usually I wouldn't are about this and go sleep, but I'm low on energy and I have absolutely no idea where I am. It's probably not the living world. I don't know why but this place feels different. The footsteps got closer until I could see the bushes move to the right of me. My guard fully comes up as I get to my feet slowly. What I saw surprised me: a man with ginger hair that barely came up to my waist carrying a crossbow, another man with blonde hair carrying a staff, a women with duel wield daggers and-and...

"Starrk!? Is that really you?" said the four member of the group or Hawke.

"L-lilynette, but your suppose to dead." my eyes are playing tricks on me definitely. "Yeah and so are you, idiot." No way that she's here right now in front of me. Maybe it's from the lack of sleep I've been getting. Y-yeah that's it, lack of sleep.

"Hawke, how do you know him? He seems connected to The Fade and not in a good way." Anders warned. I snorted, whatever this Fade was it was starting to piss me off. It sounds like to me that The Fade was not a good place to, like Hueco Mundo, not good.

"He's not connected to The Fade. Though he could be considered a sloth demon, for how much he sleeps all the damn time." complain Hawke or Lilynette while muttering the last part about sloth demons.

" You still haven't answered the question Hawke. How do you know him?"Anders seemed to truly want this answer.

"Why do you want the answer so badly, Anders? Isn't it enough that I gave you guys my word about this." the last part wasn't meant to be a question.

"It usually is, but in this case I can't help but feel wary about this. Justice also doesn't like this. So I'm going to ask you again Hawke. How do you know him." I could see the frustration on his face. I could also see the panic on Lilynette's face. I still couldn't get over the fact that she is right in front of me and taller, but still the same as I remember. The rash and impulsive half. The one who would wake me up when I wanted to sleep all the time. The one and only companion I could ever walk beside and have a conversation with.

"I don't know what is going on Lilynette, but I think now is a good time as ever to sleep, so night." I sat down, layed down in the grass and closed my eyes.

"You stupid excuse for an arrancar! Your still sleeping all the damned time! Lazy ass!" Lilynette yelled and I was promptly kicked astir by said girl. "You know there was no reason for you to wake me up like that."

"Like hell there was! Anders still want s his questions answered and I'm not doing them without you. You lazy ass bastard!" said the impulsive arrancar. "Now, who is up for there questions answered!" Both me and Lilynette look at Anders.

"How do you two know each other, and why do you feel like a demon from The Fade?" Anders asked finally getting closer to the answer.

I have no opinion about the second question, but I do know the first one. "We know each other because you could say Lilynette's the other half of me and I'm the other half of her." I explained, that probably raised more questions than answers. But hey I still answered the question.

"That sounds rather cheesy if you ask me, whatever your name is." Lilynette snorted and I stared across the clearing uncaring. "Isabella, you might want to rethink. Starrk is actually my other half. We split long ago to become what we are today. You could say we simply had too much power to be around people and we desired someone to talk to and now here we are now. Make sense?" Lilynette explained better sort of. Everybody shrugged getting it but not at the same time.

"You still haven't told me how he feels like a demon." pushed Anders. "Probably because he technically is one." silence befell the group.

"Wow Lilynette you actually sounded smart for once just now."

"Ah, shut up I can be intelligent if I wanted to." I nodded not wanting to be hit again. Damn that kick still hurt. Seems that she got more powerful. I hope she is wary of her power and the consequence of power.

"Now let's not dwell on ones nature. Starrk is not like the demons in this dimension; he is very different lazy and uncaring. He doesn't like to hurt people all that much either. So let's get on in our saving the world stuff." Exclaimed Lilynette. Wow I cant believe it that the most positive thing she could say about me and that is saying something.

Lilynette turned to face me directly and stuck her hand out. "Together?" I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Together."

 **Hope you guys liked it. I put time into this story and I'm proud to say I wrote this.**


End file.
